


Taking His Name

by KingWintershield



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor Doesn't Swear, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Fluff, M/M, Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), hankcon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29824950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingWintershield/pseuds/KingWintershield
Summary: In post-revolution Detroit, Androids are allowed to become private citizens - choosing their own names and registering their serials as social security numbers. Connor knows he wants to take the last name of Anderson. Hank just wants Connor to be sure he knows what's best for himself.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Taking His Name

**Author's Note:**

> I recently played through DBH like five times and I had tiny thoughts about Connor and Hank's life after the game. Soft moments in the Anderson household.

“It’s your decision, Connor.” Hank said as he wiped down the kitchen counters. “You can have any last name you want. I’m sure you have some encyclopedia of surnames so just pick whichever you like best. Hell, you can change your first name if you wanted to.”

Hank had never given much energy to cleaning up his house before. He was a live-in-your-own-mess sort of a guy. But once Connor was staying with him, the newly deviant android developed his first human pet peeve and couldn’t stand the house being disorderly. Hank had several times tried telling him not to clean up. He hated watching Connor vacuum or dust or pick up after him. It made Hank feel like he was using Connor as a household android meant to cook and clean and stay out of his way. The only solution, because he couldn’t stop Connor, was to make an effort to do these things with him. They cleaned up together, dividing the work. They cooked together despite Connor being unable to eat the meals anyway. That was also to keep Connor happy. He vowed to get the lieutenant eating a more balanced diet and Hank’s complaints and begging for the contrary didn’t dissuade Connor in the slightest.

“These decisions feel more difficult than they should be, Hank.” Connor swept up clumps of Sumo’s fur from the kitchen floor with remarkable efficiency.

Hank nodded, giving an understanding little grunt. “Yeah, this is the first time you’re making choices for your own life, Connor. I’m not surprised it’s hard.”

Connor deposited the collection of hair in the trash bin. “I have no problem with the name Connor. I think it suits me. And I like the way you say it.”

Hank blushed, feeling that familiar bloom of warm for the man he was lucky enough to call his. As much as Hank groused about his presence when they first met, Connor had quickly wormed his way into his life and became an integral part of it. Hank could no longer see himself without Connor – and that was as exciting as it was terrifying.

“I think I want to be Connor Anderson. Like you.” Connor’s LED spun yellow for one nervous, moment but shone back to blue with certainty.

Hank was shocked. But he really shouldn’t have been. He was all Connor knew. Connor’s whole life up until his deviancy had literally revolved around his investigation and Lieutenant Hank Anderson. He didn’t have anything else. “You want my name? You don’t have to do that, you know. This is your life.”

Connor nodded resolutely. “I think, given the circumstances, it’s the option that makes the most sense. I live with you. I’m your partner on the force. I have sexual relations with you.”

“Jesus, Connor, don’t say it like that.” Hank threw his hands up in embarrassment.

“And I care for you a great deal. More than myself… Yes, I think I would be more than happy to be Connor Anderson.”

Hank could see how pleased Connor was with himself. He had that same quirk of a smile tugging at his lips and his brown eyes seemed to shine in the relatively dim light of the kitchen. Hank was happy too. He would, frankly, love for Connor to take his name. It felt right. But he wanted Connor to do what will be best for him, to make his own choices. “Listen, don’t do this just because you think I’ll like it. I don’t want to control you like everyone else. You should pick your own name. Be your own man.”

“Do you not approve of my taking your last name, Hank?” The LED briefly flashed yellow in worry.

“It’s not about approving, Connor. It’s about what’s good for you. And I’m saying you need to think this through a little more. You know, really be sure you’re making your own choices for your own life.”

Connor was upset. His LED went red and he looked away from Hank for a moment or two longer than was normal for him. He was disappointed, maybe that was a good word for it. He had hoped the admission would make Hank felt good. “I have made my decision, Lieutenant.”

Hank nodded, knowing full well he shouldn’t poke this bear while Connor was running red and calling him by his title at home. He would have to deal with this later – make it up to him somehow.

\--

Hank watched Connor at his desk work through files in their newest investigation. He looked to Hank like he was purposefully trying not to get distracted from work but was finding his deviant mind wandering to preoccupations he couldn’t shake. _How very human._ Hank thought. He tapped Connor’s desk to get his attention and said, “Look, Connor. I know I pissed you off last night. Talk to me.”

Connor, without looking up from his task at hand, stated, “Sometimes I think about removing my LED. It isn’t fair that you don’t have the same tell as I do.”

Hank chuckled and leaned back in his chair, arms crossed. “I would still be able to tell what you were feeling even without the LED.”

“Hank, I do have an exceptional ability to keep a straight face. I believe you remember when we played poker.” Connor leveled him with an unamused stare. His eyes traveled down Hank’s chest and back up again. He was wearing his blue and white streaky shirt. It was Connor’s favorite shirt on him. He thought it complimented the grey of his hair and beard very well. But Connor pulled his attention away, not allowing himself to be interested in how Hank looked at the moment.

“Yeah, well, not since you’ve been deviant, you haven’t. You’ve got these little twitches you make. It’s cute. But it doesn’t hide anything.” Connor had developed quirks that were uniquely him. Hell, Hank thought he was quirky as fuck even before he broke into deviancy.

“I don’t see how you can make conclusions based off of twitches.” Connor might have rolled his eyes if he didn’t consider it rude.

“And you called me Lieutenant.” Hank interrupted sharply, proving his case. “Which you never do at home. Only here.”

“Even if I did, _Hank_ , I’m no longer upset. I do not believe bringing it up again is necessary.” He gestured at the terminal in front of him and added, “We have received more information on the double homicide from Tuesday. I can brief you, if you like.”

“No, no. We’re not done here. Nice try lying to yourself, Connor. But you’re angry with me. You just don’t think it’s rational to still feel this way so you’re trying to hide it.”

Connor said nothing in return, just eyed the lieutenant and let his LED stay yellow for too many confusing moments.

Hank continued, “Aren’t you the one who told me I needed to talk to you about my shit more?”

“Yes, Hank.” Connor agreed.

“Then spill it, Connor.”

Hesitating a moment, Connor looked past Hank at nothing in particular and replayed the previous night’s conversation in his head again. “Why can I not have the name Anderson?”

Hank smiled softly, happy he finally got him to open his dumb cute mouth and talk about it. “You can have Anderson.” He said gently. “I would be honored to share it with you.”

“Then why did you try to talk me out of it?” Connor asked quickly.

“I wasn’t trying to talk you out of it. I just wanted you to be sure you were doing it because you really wanted it - not because you felt like you should or some shit. I want you to be free. I can’t be a new master for you, Connor. I won’t do that.”

Connor did roll his eyes this time, a little too fed up with Hank’s misguided assumptions to deal with it. “You are not my new master, Hank. Statistically speaking, most people would consider us lovers.”

Hank, very flat and dry, quipped, “You’re so romantic when you talk about statistics.”

“I want to be Connor Anderson. I don’t feel obligated. You told me I could find my own house to live in, but I wanted to stay with you. You told me I could get a new partner, but I only want to work with you. And I’m telling you now that I want this too and I need you to be happy for me.” Connor was sitting forward in his chair, leaning towards Hank, utilizing his body language to show how much this meant to him.

“I am happy for you, Connor. Coincidentally, all that works out pretty nicely for me too. I just need to know you’re living the life you want to live. And not sticking around me out of convenience.” Hank had woken up too many times and wondered what the hell a beautiful stupid genius like Connor was doing laying in his bed in standby mode. He hated that he knew Connor was way too good for him.

“If I didn’t want this life anymore, I would have left when I deviated. But I came back to you. And I’m not leaving.” Connor was insistent. Had they have been at home, he would have reached across their desks to grab Hank’s hand in his.

Hank nodded. “I want to be stuck with you. Don’t worry about that for a second. I just don’t want you to be stuck with me if you could have something better.”

Connor shook his head, trying one last time to get Hank to believe him. “I want my life with you and Sumo forever. I don’t have to think it through. There’s nowhere I would rather be.”

Hank leaned forward again too, reaching across the gap to steal a kiss that Connor wouldn’t appreciate in their place of work. But Hank didn’t care. “I want you too, Connor Anderson.” He felt like the world’s biggest sap. But, goddamn, did he love the sound of that.


End file.
